charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Greenwood
Harry Greenwood (born James Westwell) is the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones and the ex-boyfriend of Charity Callaghan. History Early Life Harry was born in 1920. He became an actor who was recruited into the army and died in 1957 while serving his country. Upon death, he became a Whitelighter and would serve many witches from then on. By becoming a Whitelighter, Harry lost his memories of his previous life as his duties required his focus and lack of attachment. He had a charge named Fiona, but he lost her when she was institutionalized for telling a person that she was a witch. Throughout the Series In Pilot, Harry first appears as the new chair of the Women's Studies department which Mel thinks to be wrong. Later Harry kidnaps The Charmed Ones and is revealed to be their Whitelighter and gives them a choice to accept their destiny as witches or become mortal humans without any memory of magic intervention. In Let This Mother Out, the Charmed Ones are warned by the spirit of their mother not to trust Harry and he tries to investigate the demon attack that occurred after the death of Taydeus while the girls are plotting against him. Later it is revealed that a spirit was attempting to deceive the girls and Harry earns their trust when he helps with defeating this imposter demon. In Sweet Tooth, Harry begins to make magic simulations for training The Charmed Ones when the girls appear to have problems, Macy is having trouble using her telekinetic powers, Mel is reckless and Maggie is very distracted with her sorority issues. After the failed training, Harry discusses with the girls to allow the Elders to find the Harbinger but Mel disagrees and attempts to find out herself. After The Charmes Ones return home, Maggie tries to convince Harry and her sisters to have a Halloween Party at the house for her sorority sisters by telling them that they can find out who is the Harbinger, however Maggie begins to abuse the glamour spells for personal gain which Harry warns her about the personal gain consequences. In the end, Harry and the girls discover that Angela Wu is the Harbinger and later they attempt to capture it by binding it with a spell that fails because of Maggie, Mel tries to capture the harbinger herself and uses a very powerful spell that almost killed Macy but luckily Harry is able to heal her. Mel realizes that Harry is not being threatened by her power but only trying to protect her when he reveals details about his past. In Exorcise Your Demons, TBA In Other Women, TBA In Kappa Spirit, TBA Personality A charming Brit, Harry comes off as a little bossy but is dedicated to his job as a Whitelighter. After he lost one of his charges, he became vigilant and protective toward his charges, which made him remarkable enough for the Elders to assign him as the Whitelighter for The Charmed Ones. He becomes close to the Vera sisters and considers them family. Physical Appearance TBA Powers & Abilities Powers ;Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with the mind. Harry has shown he has sufficient telekinetic strength to move a person, such as when he kidnapped Mel from outside a coffee house, and to deflect an object thrown by Macy's own telekinesis. * Teleportation: The ability to move between locations instantly without having to physically travel the space between them. Harry has shown he can bring at least two other passengers along with him while teleporting but noted it does drain his strength. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize objects at will. Harry used this to both conjure and a magical bracelet and some rope. * Healing: The ability to restore an individual to full health and pristine condition. * Memory Erasure: The ability to erase the memories of others (might be limited to just human beings). ;Inactive Powers * Immortality: 'The ability to live a potentially eternal life. * 'Remote Hearing: The power to hear one's name being spoken, regardless of distance. Abilities * Magical Knowledge: Harry has a vast amount of magical knowledge which allows him to train the Charmed Ones and to advise them on how to go about certain magical situations. Weaknesses * Entomophobia: Harry possesses a fear of insects. Relationships Charges * Harry and Macy Vaughn: Harry and Macy have a good relationship. Harry appreciates that Macy respects him as her whitelighter and finds her to be the most agreeable to work with. * Harry and Mel Vera: Harry respects Mel but has a difficult relationship with her due to the fact that he replaced her mother as Chair of the Women's Studies Department. He tries to guide her and help her but her independence and stubbornness do not make the situation easy. The two were able to come to an understanding when Harry revealed that he had a charge just like Mel and that he didn't want to lose her like he lost Fiona. * Harry and Maggie Vera: Harry mentors Maggie the most out of her sisters due to her young age. He taught her to trust her intuition and her own voice so she could control her ability and he also explained how magic for personal gain leads to personal consequences. *'Fiona Callaghan:' Harry lost his charge when she revealed her secret to someone she shouldn't have trusted. This loss shaped him into the whitelighter and protector that he is today. Romantic Life *'Harry and Charity Callaghan': In the past, they broke up after a mysterious tragedy that happened to Fiona Callaghan. Now Harry and Charity try to keep business relations, but it is obvious that their old feelings are still not forgotten by them. Appearances Trivia *Harry is based on Leo Wyatt, the Whitelighter of The Charmed Ones in the original series. It is likely Harry is also based on Chris Halliwell, Leo and Piper's younger son from the future who briefly served as The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter when his father became an Elder. *It is likely that Harry was named after Henry Mitchell, the husband of original Charmed One (after Prue's death) Paige Matthews as 'Harry' is often the shortened version of 'Henry'. *It appears that he doesn't have to hide who he really is from his charges the way Leo did when he first met The Charmed Ones. *In Pilot, Marisol's spirit speaks to her daughters through the spirit board, telling them not to trust Harry. It turns out, it wasn't Marisol's spirit but a demon wanting to steal the girls' powers. *The sisters initially nicknamed Harry 'Meghan Markle' due to believing he would go to them every time they said his name. In real life, Meghan Markle, now Meghan, The Duchess of Sussex is married to Prince Harry. *Harry was seen battling a demon and even getting ready to vanquish one himself. It would seem that the Whitelighters in this show are no longer pacifistic and can engage with evil themselves. *As of Other Women, The Charmed Ones considered Harry to be like family. In the original series Leo was also considered family but eventually, he became part of the family when he married Charmed One, Piper Halliwell. Quotes Don't worry. There is a reasonable explanation for this. You are witches. Witches who are destined to save the world from impending doom. Being a witch is a fully pro-choice enterprise. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Harry Greenwood promotional.jpg 102 charmed photo08b.jpg |-|Season 2= Season Two TBA References Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Hilltowne University Staff and Faculty